A vampire Named Wolffe
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Sam Uley finds a boy dying in the woods and makes a call he would've never made before. He takes the boy too Carlisle and begs the man to change the boy into a vampire. Neither of the two knew that this boy had a partner who had been watching the whole thing. This boy is Commander Wolffe of the 104th and his partner… well, she is none other than Jedi Padawan Elizabeth Phoenix.


**I do not own Star wars the clone wars or *thank the force* Twilight. I do, on the other hand own Elsa**

 ***sigh* I dont even know why I wrote this, I mean I dont even like twilight but some how for some reason i am not aware of I wrote a twilight- star wars the clone wars cross over. I felt since I wrote it, I should post it. So here it is, probably the worse story i have every wrote, and i'm not talking quality**

 **:( Elsa**

 **Prologue:**

He was dying.

Wolffe was certain he was dying. He'd fallen from the tree he'd been perched in, it was a good fall and then he'd fallen off a small cliff into a lake, the water rushing past him was tainted Red. Red with his blood. Looking up he saw Elsa still perched up in the tree above him. He tried to sign okay too her but couldn't even raise his arm, he was in such tremendous pain. There was a rustle of leaves nearby and as she'd been taught Elsa hid amongst the leaves of the tree she was perched on, blending in perfectly. A giant Wolf came out of the brush and walked over to him. It was huge and solid black, when the Wolf got beside him it then transformed into a man. Wolffe couldn't believe his eyes. The man's head snapped up to the tree where Elsa was, Wolffe could just faintly hear his beloved cursing. "Who's there?" the man said his voice low and gruff, Elsa did not respond back "I know you're up there, I can smell you" the man said "and I will find you" he then whistled and two more wolves came out and transformed into men getting dressed "Collin, Brady there is some creature here, I don't think it's a Bloodsucker, but whatever it is, it's up in one of those trees" The man said

"We'll find it boss" Colin said

"What are you going to do with him, I doubt any doc can fix those injuries" Brady says

"I know" The man said "I'm going to have to take him too , It's his only chance" The man said and with that he transformed back into a wolf, Collin and Brady picked Wolffe up by his arms and draped him over the Wolf and the Wolf ran started to run with Wolffe on his back. The wolf ran until they can to a property with a huge building on it. Outside in the yard there were three people, a man that looked similar to the man, another slightly shorter and a girl with golden bronze hair. All three of them were on guard as soon as the man Wolffe was riding on stepped out of the tree line

"Sam" The first man says. The wolf - Sam laid down and slipped Wolffe off his back and then went behind a Tree and came back out as a man again.

"Jacob, I need to speak with Carlisle" Sam said

"If it's about that person there, there isn't much Carsile can do without changing him" the younger man said

"Something is telling me that this boy needs to live" Sam says "if being changed is the way to do it that's what Carlisle will have to do"

"Seth, Go get Carlisle" Jacob said "We'll move this boy into the house"

"He's still awake" the girl said

"What?" Jacob said as Seth ran into the house

"The guy he's still awake" She said again

"Nevermind that, we must get him inside" Sam says picking Wolffe up bridal style "After you Jacob" the one he called Jacob led Sam into the house.

"Sam? What are you doing here, who is that?" Carlisle said entering the room as they came in

"I don't know who he is, but I get the feeling that he needs to live, no matter how it has to happen" Same said giving Wolffe over to Carlisle who was pale and blond

"Even if we-" Carlisle says

"Even if you have to change him, I give you my permission to change him" Sam says

"There is an odd smell lingering on him, and you Sam" Jacob says

"What could possibly be stronger than a wolf smell" a blonde girl says

"It's the same thing I smelt where I found him" Sam says "there is another type of creature out there, I have colin and Brady looking for it now"

"We should go help" a bronze haired man said

"Yes" Carlisle says tilting Wolffe's head to the side and then pulling down the collar of his bodysuit, Exposing his neck. Wolffe felt a sharp pain on his neck and felt the man's face pressed against it. "Esme will you stay here and watch him' Carsile says laying Wolffe on a table

"Yes, now you go find that creature, it may be a friend of this boy" Esme says

"We haven't found anything Alpha" Collin says when Sam returns with Jacob and the Cullens

"Keep looking, they're here to help" Sam says looking up at the tree the strange smell originated from, he saw purple in the tree hiding in the leaves "Did the two of you even check the trees"

"How were we supposed to get up there" Brady says

"Good point" Sam says

"I'll get it" Bella says starting too the tree

"It's scared, and furious" Jasper says "Be careful Bella"

"Edward, see if you can get a reading on its mind" Jacob says

"What the... I've never heard this language before" Edward says

"Who are you" A voice calls from the tree, the voice was female and childlike "What do you want, where's my Vod"

"Come where we can see you" Jasper says

"Fine" The child says and she jumps down out of the tree landing a bit away from them, Collin started to approach her but she did backflips back putting more distance between her and them. The girl looked no older than 10, she wore purple armor and had a helmet under her arm. Two silver cylinders hung on her utility belt with many other things. "Now answer my questions"

"You're a bit young to be making demands" Collin starts towards her again, and again, she backs away

"Collin stop, you're scaring her" Jasper says

"Who are you" The girl says

"I'm Jasper Cullen, this is my family, Alice my wife, Rosaline and her husband Emmett, Edward and his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee and our father Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is Renesmee's boyfriend Jacob Black" Jasper says

"I am Sam Uley and this is my pack, well two of them, Collin and Brady" Sam says

"What do you want, where did you take my vod" the girl says

"Wait, you know who we are but we still don't know who you are" Collin says

"I am Jedi apprentice Padawan learner Elsa Phoenix, Student to Jedi Master Plo Koon, secondary commander of the 104th Battalion, five-time winner of the padawan dueling contests and one of the best pilot in the Republic, though Vod would say I'm the worst" Elsa says

"What's a Jedi?" Brady asks

"Oh, I forgot this is uncharted space" Elsa says "That doesn't matter, you keep avoiding answering my questions"

"We wanted to find you because I thought you might be with the boy I took to their house and I've no idea who Vod is" Sam says

"Vod means brother" Elsa says "Is he alright"

"He will survive but he umm won't be the same" Carsile says

"What do you mean?" Elsa says

"Um give us a minute to discuss it amongst ourselves, there is a risk in telling you" Carlisle says

"Oh, okay" Elsa says and the Cullens and four wolves make a huddle

"What should we do?" Collin says "she deserves to know"

"But at the same time if the Volturi get wind we've told a human they'll come to kill her" Carlisle says

"I know you're not human like the majority of the species here" Elsa says while they are talking

"What?" Edward says

"You're vampires," Elsa says "this isn't the first time I've come across you're kind, and you four" she points at the four wolves "are Shape-shifters, I assume the change you had to make too my Vod is that you had to turn him into one of you, a Vampire I mean. Since it's impossible to change one into a shape-shifter if they aren't already one"

"We're werewolves" Collin says

"No, if you were werewolves you would only change on a full moon and become a bloodthirsty mindless beast, I saw Sam transform earlier, a werewolf doesn't look anything like a wolf, they stand on two legs and really look quite horrific. You all stand on four legs and look identical too the elegant Wolf aside from being bigger than a bear, therefore you are a shape-shifter not a werewolf"

"Actually they are wolf-sifters" Nessie says

"I have too ask how did you know" Carsile asks

"Well you, Vampires, are unnaturally pale, you're purposely standing in the shade and you look like a statue rather than a person, oh not too mention the gold eyes, those a give away as well, the last vampires I meet had blood red eyes, I'll take a guess and say you drink the blood of animals?" Elsa says

"Wow, she's good" Collin says

"And as for you four, you're tall and bulky, you all look similar and have a tattoo and I can practically feel the heat coming off of you, not to mention I saw Sam transform earlier" Elsa says

"Let's go back too their house" Sam says

"Yeah, we don't need any bystanders overhearing us" Elsa says as Sam goes behind a tree and transforms and walks over to her, he then lays down for her to get on his back. As soon as she does he stands up and take off to the Cullen's house. Jacob pulls her off of him so he can turn back too normal

"That didn't take as long as I thought" Esme says when they enter the house

"Esme this is Elsa Phoenix, Elsa this is Esme my wife" Carsile says

"She knows about us" Rosaline says

"You told her" Esme says

"I figured it out, although I will say I don't know much about you're kind, they are many kinds of Vampires out there" Elsa says

"She claims to be from outerspace" Jasper says

"Well sit down and I'll tell you about us" Carsile says taking a seat on the couch

"Where is my Vod?" Elsa asks

"He's in the back room, it's not a good idea for you to go back there until he wakes up and has hunted" Edward says

"Then you can tell me about you're kind too pass the time, hey that rhymed" Elsa says causing Esme too smile

"How old are you?" Esme asks

"I'm 8" Elsa says

"Well let's see, we are the kind of vampire that is also called the cold ones, our skin is Ice cold and hard to the touch, we have super-enhanced senses, speed, reflexes, and strength and cannot survive without blood. Vampires have perfect refined features and this allows for the ones that hunt humans too lure in their pray, the cells of our bodies are crystalline and that results in us sparkling when we come into contact with sunlight." Carlisle says

"We do not sleep, and we do not eat, there have been some vampires who have been able to eat but it's very rare, those are the ones that the transformation does not go through fully and they are left a hybrid than a vampire" Esme says

"Could he be left a hybrid?" Elsa asks

"It's possible" Carsile says

"Now, some Vampires have powers, I am a mind reader, Jasper is an empath, bella's a shield, Renseme can show you things my a touch and Alice can see the future" Edward says

"You mean you could tell if.." Elsa trails off

"I'm not able too see him, like Jacob and Renesmee, I can only see Humans and vampires" Alice says "I can't see you either"

"That would be because I'm a Mandalorian, we're like Humans but with a much longer lifespan and we can die five times before we're truly dead." Elsa says "I'm not gonna just tell you everything about my kind though, not yet anyway"


End file.
